jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jedi vs Sith Wiki:Policy
Policies There are a few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Other policies that apply to this Wiki: Wookieepedia We are not a mirror of Wookieepedia. We provide additional information where it is relevant to the Jedi vs Sith Roleplaying/Collaborative fiction site. Links should be made frequently to Wookieepedia, for topics where this wiki has nothing to add. For topics that you wish to elaborate on the Wooki article, please link to the wooki article, and have your article only contain JvS relevant information. *It is preferable to link directly to the Wookiee articles rather than to rely on redirection pages, as the redirects to external wikis do not work correctly. This is done like a normal link but includes the wiki name, in this case "Starwars": Starwars:Palpatine would link to Palpatine on Wookieepedia. *The reason for this is simply that we don't have the manpower of Wookieepedia. We couldn't possibly keep canon material up-to-date, so it is best to link to the Wooki article where it is up-to-date. Deletion Do not simply remove all content from a page without reason. If you wish to delete an article, submit a deletion request with a good reason, and your request will be dealt with by an admin. This can be done by adding to a page and listing your reasons on the associated talk page. User Pages Ideally, user pages should describe you, the editor/author, and a separate page be created for your character. This is not currently rigidly enforced. *However, your user page should remain free of junk or spam. If you wish to keep information to the side, please use the talk pages of the relevant articles. Unacceptable conduct If you go against our policies, you will first be told and warned. If you continue, a month ban will be applied. If you re-offend on your return, a permanent ban may be used. Anonymous (IP) users offending on their first contribution may be skipped straight to a one month ban, as these are likely to be intentional attacks. Spam Any user or IP address spamming this wiki will be instantly perma-banned. Redirects Redirection pages are to be used for aliases that are significantly different to the name of the page that exists. Otherwise, the incoming (red) links should be edited to point to the correct page. Style This is an encyclopaedia-style wiki, and content should therefore appear in an encyclopaedic manner, in the style of Wikipedia and Wookieepedia, using similar article styles. Links Links to other wikis, such as Wookieepedia, should be done with Interwiki links. Links to other websites should be part of the standard external link format. Policy Creation Other policies for this Wikia should be decided by the wiki community. It's generally best to keep policies as simple as possible, and not to introduce too many rules. A growing wiki can usually do well with a few simple policies and a lot of goodwill and cooperation. Adding Category:Policy to any policy pages will add them to the policy category. This is found here. See also :Simplified ruleset Category:Policy